official_noobs_vs_zombies_realishfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnofficial Rules
Note: This is NOT OFFICIAL, '''but it may be one day Green Bans A user will be given '''2 (Two) Warnings before a ban Takes Place. * Swear Words 2-4 Days (Words like lmao crap and dam are allowed.) * Making Unnecessary Pages 1 Day '''(Check if the page is already made) * Trickery: Inputting False Info to Deceive Players '''2-4 Days * Changing Quotes 2 Days * Editing another Users Profile 1 Week '(Ask Permission from the user if you want to edit their profile) Yellow Bans A user will be given '''1 (One) ' Warning before a ban takes place * '''Attacking the Staff Team: Insulting the people that work for NVZ. days - 1 week * Talking Bad About other Users: Tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week * Taunting: A remark made in order to anger, wound, or provoke someone. days - 1 week. * Spamming: Excessive repetition of a message. days - 1 week * Gossip: Excessively tarnishing a player's reputation. days - 1 week * Harassment: Aggressive pressure or intimidation. days - 2 weeks * Flamewars: A lengthy exchange of angry or abusive messages between users. days - 1 month * Threats: Hack threats, hostile real life statements or suggestive suicide thoughts on someone. [3 week - 2 month * Strong Swear Words: '''Posting Strong swear words Red Bans Users Will Receive '''NO Warnings and will be banned on sight * Shocking Media: Usage of material that is intended to be revolting to viewers. days - 2 weeks * Racism: Usage of hateful content against anyone. week - 1 month * Hate Speech: Usage of content that encourages harmful acts against anyone. week - 2 months * Being Suggestive: Discussing sexual subjects or using sexual words. weeks - 1 month * Vandalism: Deliberate destruction of damage to public or private property. weeks - 1 month * Scamming: A dishonest scheme. weeks - 1 month * Terrorism: The use of violence and intimidation in the pursuit of political aims. weeks - 1 month * Propaganda: Talking, posting or glorifying feminist, LGBT, gay or other groups. days * Talking about the recent raids: Discuss or talking anything related to the raid that happened recently. day - 1 week * Child Endangerment: Predatory behavior or anything that sexualizes children. month Black Bans Users will be permanently Banned on sight * Inappropriate Username: Stay blocked until a user changes their username TEMPORARY * Inappropriate Profile Picture: Stay blocked until a user changes their profile picture. TEMPORARY * 10th Block: When a user reaches their tenth block on this Wikia, they are no longer welcome. * Troll Account: The sole purpose of the account is to do inappropriate, harmful activities to everyone else. * Alternative Account: Using an account to bypass an earlier ban or to pretend to be someone else. * Insert Explicit Audio Publicly: Inserting loud or explicit audio that auto plays on public pages. * Malicious Offsite Links: Posting an offsite link whose content regards potentially harmful hacking activity. * Pornography: Talking, posting or mentioning pornography. * Raiding wiki: '''Self explanatory. * '''Staff Impersonation: Owning an account whose username and behavior and/or appearance are prompted to impersonate an official staff member. ::